The present invention relates to a paint pad holder that has a pad holder plate with a handle attached to the plate on a pivot that permits adjusting the angle of a handle relative to the plane of the pad holder for use in different operating conditions. Additionally, the pad handle can selectively be permitted to xe2x80x9cfloatxe2x80x9d about its mounting axis across a wide range of angles.
Various adjustable or flexible handle paint pads have been advanced in the prior art, including units that have a flexible, spring type connection between the paint pad holder and the handle, with an ability to lock the handle in at least one position. A number of paint pad holders also have a universal hinge type joint. Others have handles that lock in a selected number of positions.
An easily molded snap together handle and paint pad holder plate that quickly adjusts between at least two angular positions relative to the handle and also permits free floating of the pad holder plate relative to the handle has not been advanced.
The present invention relates to a pad holder for applying paint or the like to a suitable object. The holder is a molded plastic part that comprises a plate that supports a conventional paint applying pad, with a molded housing forming a hub for pivotally mounting shaft ends of a removable handle. The handle is snapped into place and guided on a path of pivoting about an axis parallel to the plane of the pad holder plate and attached pad, and with a lock collar that can be locked in a plurality of positions to change the angle of the handle relative to the pad holder plate and pad. Additionally, the lock collar can be placed in a position where it does not engage interfitting lock members on the pad holder plate, and the handle then can swivel or pivot freely relative to the plate across a range of angles so that a pad attached to the pad holder plate can be used on surfaces where the pad assumes angles varying as needed for smooth application.
The pad holder parts are all easily molded and snapped into place, and the pad holder plate will receive and retain standard painting pads.